The Elemental Guardians
by KxS
Summary: Six guardians...each hold an elemental gem and keep the planet of Azuka in balance. But now, there's a being that is creating a disturbance in this balance. Will Michelle the Wolf-Dragon and her friends find this fiend and save the planet?
1. Chapter 1

**The Elemental Guardians**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

It was a glorious summer morning in the town of Starkin, which was basically called "the sticks" of Mizi, a country in the planet Azuka.

Azuka wasn't a very independent planet. Political wise, it is, but environmental wise…not so much. That is why there are elemental gems, each guarded by a certain citizen of Azuka.

One of them lived in this town, Starkin. She was a wolf-dragon named Michelle; her duty was to guard the lightning crystals, which were small enough to keep in the pockets of her jeans.

She was just waking up, squirming around in her blankets. Her room was a decent size, big enough for her and some friends if she wanted to throw a slumber party.

The walls were light-blue, except for the walls that were made of rock. She had a NASCAR corner, Harry Potter posters, a keyboard, a laptop, and a collection of plush toys; one of them being a Knuckles Plush.

She never had a celebrity crush, she just liked to hear about Knuckles the Echidna in the stories she hears about a blue blur and his adventures that always lead to defeating the notorious Dr. Robotnik, a.k.a, Dr. Eggman.

She finally got up and looked to her calendar. "Friday…" she sighed, reading the note she put in that square. It read "Guardian Meeting Today! 10:00 AM".

She then looked at her clock. 9:45 AM. She jolted up. "Holy sh…I only got 15 minutes!" she exclaimed, swiftly getting dressed and grabbing her precious gems, then running to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Her mother then walked in, giving her a look. "Michelle, what's the hurry?" she asked.

"Can't talk…must hurry…gonna be late…must eat," the yellow wolf-dragon answered, eating her cold cereal as fast as she could.

"Slow down, you'll choke on that!" her mother warned.

"Mmmph," Michelle commented, almost finished with her breakfast.

She got the last bite in her mouth, threw the bowl in the sink and left the cereal box on the table, rushing out of the house. She ran a few yards away from her house and stopped to take a breather. She didn't have a lot of stamina.

She reached into her pockets and took out two little, blue crystals with lightning symbols on them. She then clapped them together, disappearing with a loud "BOOM".

With another "BOOM", she appeared by a cave. This move was called Thunder Transportation. It got her to places in a jiffy, but it was very loud, therefore, it was not used in battle.

Michelle the wolf-dragon walked into the cave and came to a dead-end. She turned to her right and saw a scanner-type machine. She shot a little lightning bolt at it, and it lit-up green, opening a secret door and letting her in.

She walked through a tunnel that was lit by torches and came to another scanner. She placed the Lightning Crystals on it, and it also lit-up green, opening a door to a meeting room.

There were already two guardians in the room: a green kangaroo with purple hair named Adam (a.k.a., Aussie), and a yellow pig with light-brown hair named Wayne.

"Howdy, guys!" said Michelle, waving as she walked in, the door closing behind her.

"Hey, Michelle!" Wayne greeted, playing with a fireball in his hand.

"Eh-up, Sparky!" yelled Aussie.

The wolf-dragon sat down on a chair and looked around. The meeting room wasn't like the rest of the cave. It had a metal wall, and was lit by electric lights. There was a big table in the middle of the room, surrounded by chairs.

There was also a television, which was there for entertainment.

"Where are Zink, Sandra, and Venus?" Michelle asked, looking at the clock.

The pig turned to her. "They'll be here in a minute. Zink said that he was looking into something."

The yellow wolf-dragon sat back and twiddled her blondette hair. "What could he be doin'…?" she pondered.

After 30 minutes of a discussion as to why pudding and sombreros don't mix, the said three walked through the door.

One was a red bobcat with black markings and black hair, named Zink.

Following him was a clear-blue swan named Sandra, and Venus, a tan hamster wearing and eye-patch and a ribbon in her hair.

They all said their greetings, and sat down at the table. Zink looked at the table and noticed three cups of pudding and a sombrero. "…What the heck are tho-"

"Science," Michelle interrupted, blushing and taking a pudding cup. She didn't have a spoon, but she didn't mind eating pudding with her fingers.

The bobcat gave her this look of questioning, and then looked down, slowly shaking his head. "Alright, now for more serious matters. As we all have known, there have been recent thunderstorms that tend to only strike lightning at the Capybara residence…you know…where Brian lives," he said, glancing at the wolf-dragon

Everyone looked at her. She had her finger in her mouth, eating pudding. Her wolf ears drooped down and she kept her finger in her mouth, not saying a word as her blue eyes looked around the room.

"Zink, wasn't there a more _important _topic?" asked Venus, who was a more close friend to Michelle than the others…and also wasn't too fond of Brian the Capybara.

"Right. There is," he answered, getting a piece of paper from out of nowhere. "There have been some strange disturbances in Azuka's balance…more natural disasters than usual. We need to check on those areas, along with the evidence we-"

"Evidence? What is this, Crime Scene Investigation?" Wayne asked with a look of confusion.

"It might be now…Venus and I have been investigating the scenes. We have found a few things," Zink and the hamster got out some plastic bags with strands of black and pink fur, some strands far longer than others.

"Black and pink fur…at all the scenes?" Michelle asked.

The red and black bobcat nodded. "Yes. We need to find whoever left this…they might have something to do with it."

Adam the kangaroo gazed at the fur for a few seconds. "Wait…doesn't your sister have pink and black fur, Zink?" he inquired.

The bobcat's fists hit the table. "Are you suggesting that Zessa caused a wildfire, a category 5 hurricane, AND a tsunami?!"

"No! No…I was just pointing it out…she couldn't do all that, could she?"

"NO! She can barely even run; she's only three!" Zink exclaimed, bearing his teeth.

The green and purple kangaroo scooted back a bit, afraid of his shorter, but angry friend.

"Alright, calm down Zinkers. We all know your cute, little sister couldn't have caused such a wreck. We'll figure this out, OK?" said Sandra, trying to calm down the outraged bobcat.

He took a few deep breaths and sighed. "Alright…" He sat down, looking less frightening.

There was now silence in the room. There was no more news and the TV was turned off. It had been quiet for a few minutes…

"Hey, how 'bout we go shoppin'?!" Michelle yelled, tossing her empty pudding cup behind her.

The rest of the gang shrugged and nodded, all heading outside of the cave to go to the closest mall. The wolf-dragon smiled, knowing she had done a good deed…possibly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: David

The gang of six made it to the local town. The shops were open and there were people everywhere; best time to be shopping.

"Welp, where do we start?" Michelle asked, looking around the town.

"Oh! How about Top Stuff? Gotta see what's new there!" Venus exclaimed, jumping with excitement.

Everyone agreed as they walked toward the store.

As they went in, they each separated and looked for shirts and such that they found as awesome. "Hey, Michelle? Is it just me, or is this 'Twilight' craze spreading like wildfire?" Sandra the Swan inquired, pointing with her thumb at the large "Twilight" corner that was filled with obnoxious fangirls.

"Hmph! Twilight! I don't know WHY the teens these days even bother to read such ridiculous pieces of crap such as Twilight!" the wolf-dragon commented, her arms crossed and her nose in the air.

The blue swan just paused for a moment, and then began looking for some nail-polish.

Michelle shook her head and went toward where they sell music CDs…she stopped when she saw a green and black mongoose standing with his back toward her. She started to steam up, appearing angry.

"HEY, MEAT-HEAD!" she yelled, catching the mongoose's attention.

Wayne the Pig heard his wolf-dragon friend yell. "Oh no…" he mumbled to himself.

The mongoose turned around, his brown eyes showing no hint of fear. "Oh, hey Michelle."

"What gives you the nerve to even get out of your house?!" she yelled harshly.

David laughed. "Hey, I have to get out of the house. The ladies will miss me, ya know?"

"Oh, shut UP, David. I don't need to be reminded that you're a womanizer," Michelle steamed, the irises of her eyes turning red.

"'Womanizer'? That's a bit harsh, dun'cha think?"

"Yes, and you deserve it; you two-timin' twit!" the yellow wolf-dragon yelled.

The green and black mongoose laughed once more. "You wanna battle it out, we better take it outside."

"FINE! BRING IT ON, LOSER!" Michelle snarled, claws growing through the tips of her fingers.

It wasn't long until Michelle and David were outside and surrounded by a crowd. The wolf-dragon was so angry that there was literally steam coming from her mouth.

The battle began with David quickly kicking Michelle on her side. The female growled and charged after him, only to have him dodge away. She turned around and faced him, then shot lightning from her fingers.

The electricity hit his gut faster than he could move away. He screamed in pain, but didn't hesitate to give the wolf-dragon another attack. He attempted to punch her…but because of her rising rage, she gruesomely sprouted dragon wings and flew upward.

"Think you can get me up here?!" she taunted with a smirk, showing off her fangs.

David smirked as well, jumping up high enough to get to her. What he didn't expect was fire blazing from the wolf-dragon's mouth. He fell to the ground, his fur burnt. He slowly got up, only to be knocked over by a swooping Michelle.

The mongoose snarled and got up, then ran toward his opponent. The yellow wolf-dragon laughed cruelly, slashing at David with her razor-sharp claws. He tried to avoid then, but he kept getting cut. He fell over on his back and Michelle hovered over him.

"Think it was smart to cheat on me now?" she asked, her voice a bit deeper and creepier due to her dragon side. David said nothing. He seemed knocked out. "Well, I hope you burn…in here AND in Hell!" Michelle yelled; about to breath fire on the mongoose once more.

His eyes shot open and he grabbed her ankles. He then stood up with great swiftness and whacked the wolf-dragon on the ground. He repeated the whacking until her nose, mouth, and head started bleeding. With once last whack, he stood on her.

She tried to get up, but failed. She was breathing heavily and her head was throbbing with pain. Finally, she closed her eyes and reverted back to her normal form, knocked out. David laughed. "Well, that was a good fight. Maybe I can kick your butt again next time," he commented, jumping off of Michelle. He walked away with pride and a smirk. "Now I remember why I went with someone else…you are such a wimp."

As the crowd broke away, Zink, Sandra, Aussie, Venus, and Wayne ran toward the knocked out wolf-dragon. "Michelle! Are you alright?!" Venus cried, kneeling at her friend.

"Her head's bleeding…we better hurry her back to the cave. Aussie!" Zink yelled.

"Yes'ir!" the kangaroo replied, carrying Michelle and following the others to the cave.

Michelle's eyelids were lifting up slowly, yet her eyes only opened less than half-way. "Uurrrgghh…" she groaned. "Where am I…?"

She looked around a bit, realizing she was in the bedroom at the guardian headquarters. Aussie walked in the room.

"Oh! You're finally awake, mate! Good thing, too…I thought you were a goner," said the big kangaroo as he walked in with an ice pack. "How's your head?"

Michelle groaned again. "I feel like a train hit me head-on."

The kangaroo then put the ice pack on her head. She yelped, feeling more pain.

"Sorry, mate. You're lucky you didn't get a concussion…David threw you pretty hard."

The wolf-dragon paused. "David? That turd beat me up?!"

Aussie nodded. "Yeah…you gave him a good beatin', but it seems he has more endurance than you do."

Michelle growled and said nothing more. All she knew was that her head was hurting like hell and that she must have bit inside her cheek during battle. She tasted blood in her mouth.

"Michelle! I'm glad you're awake, I made some British tea! I hope its warm enough…" Venus said loudly, walking in with a tray that held six mugs of British tea.

Michelle smiled. "Thanks, Venus! I know that'll help with the taste of blood in my mouth…dunno about the headache," she commented, taking a cup and sipping some tea.

"You're welcome! Just remember not to gulp it down this time. You remember what happened the last time," the hamster joked.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," the wolf-dragon laughed.

Aussie and Venus both left the room to leave Michelle to tranquility. She sipped her tea, trying to recall the battle. All she remembered were the words "you are such a wimp".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Research and 'Friendship'

In the meeting room, Zink the bobcat was sitting in a lounge chair at a corner, reading a few history books. He had a thing for brushing up on Elemental Guardian history.

"What'cha reading up on this time, Zink?" asked Sandra, kneeling beside the chair.

The bobcat sighed, his dark orange eyes scanning the old book's pages. "More guardian history…I have a hunch that it has something to do with the recent disasters," he answered.

The light-blue swan gave Zink a look of question. "What does history have anything to do with this?"

"I remember reading on something when I was seven…something about another element."

"You read history books at the age of seven?" Sandra laughed.

Zink sighed again. "I…was a nerd," he coughed.

The swan laughed again. "Now, now, It's not a bad thing to be a nerd," she said, winking.

"Meh," the bobcat commented, keeping his eyes on the book. "Why don't you check on Michelle, see if she's OK?"

Sandra nodded and headed toward the emergency bedroom. Once there, she opened the door, only to see Michelle standing up and punching the air.

"I'm gonna beat him up this time…" she murmured, kicking the air as well.

The swan crossed her arms and shook her head. "Michelle, you're supposed to be resting in bed."

"Screw restin', I gotta kick David's butt!" the wolf-dragon yelled, electricity sparking in her fists. "I'm gonna roast him like a Saturday night barbeque!"

Sandra's fists ended up on her hips. "Girl, look at yourself! You are in no condition to battle!"

Michelle turned to a mirror that just happened to be in the bedroom. Under her blondette and gray fringe was a large bandage. She placed her fingers on it and yelped…it still hurt. She also noticed that one of her little dragon horns had a very small crack from being tossed around. She sighed deeply, playing with her gray ponytail. "I still think I should kick him to next week."

Sandra sighed. "Fine, be that way. But beating him up isn't going to solve anything."

"Solve anything? What the heck is there to solve?! We ALL know he cheated on me, and that the only reason he had for doing so was because he was a two-timin' womanizer with no life whatsoever!" the wolf-dragon yelled, her eyes starting to turn red.

"Calm down, girl. I'm just telling you that there's no reason to be beating people up just because they make you angry," said the swan as she turned around and left.

Michelle just kept looking at the mirror. _"Great…not only am I a wimp, but I'm ugly too,"_ she thought, poking her belly. It was a bit on the flabby side, but it seemed to only be her that noticed it.

Or maybe David noticed it too and thought that she was just too butt-ugly to stick around for more than a day.

The wolf-dragon sat on the floor. _"I'm not strong…I'm not powerful…I'm not even pretty. David DID have a good reason to go for someone else rather than stick with me. I've seen his new girl…she's so…slutty! And she looks good being that way. I bet she could even kill him in battle, unlike I could. How did I lose? I had an advantage over him…or did I?"_

She kept on thinking such things as her eyes started to tear up. It's awkward how something like losing a battle could make her believe that she was never going to find a boyfriend.

Her mind was strange this way. She knew many guys, but none of them would go out with her. Nor would she go out with them. None of them were her type.

This was madness. She was single for so long, it put her into a state of madness. Everyone she knew had a significant other far before she did. Of course, she was happy to go out with David…until he cheated on her.

She just sat there, crying and praying for someone to love her…and to become stronger.

Meanwhile, Zink was still reading that history book. His eyes were burning from taking in so much information that either he already knew, or didn't need to know at the moment.

Wayne decided to see if Zink found anything. "Yo, Zink. Found anything?" he asked.

The bobcat sighed. "No…not one thing. I was pretty sure that _Every Element and Guardian_ would have what I'm looking for."

"Hm…" the pig hummed, looking around the book pile beside the lounge chair. "Do you think this book would be more effective?" he asked, holding up a cover of _The Unknown Element_.

Zink paused. This was an awkward moment. "…Give me the book," he demanded, swiping the book away from Wayne. He looked inside it, reading every word and grasping every sentence. His eyes became wide…his hunch was becoming clear. "Yes…YES! I FOUND IT! AH-HA! I knew my hunch was correct!" he cried out, holding the book victoriously.

"Hey, I gave you the book…" Wayne complained as the bobcat ranted on.

"Everyone needs to hear this, gather everybody here! This is important!" Zink yelled.

Wayne nodded and headed for where Michelle was first. He opened the door quickly to see the wolf-dragon still crying in front of the mirror.

His mood changed from excitement to sympathy. He walked in slowly and closed the door behind him. "What's wrong, Michelle?" he asked, walking toward her.

She sniffled. "What's wrong?! I'm not tough enough to beat a loser like David…and because of that, I'm STILL single!" she complained, sobbing more.

Wayne shook his head. "Now, Michelle, this has nothing to do with you being single. You're still single because you haven't found the right guy yet…either that or you just won't try out one of us," he said, blushing.

The female kept crying. It was no use; nothing that Wayne could say would make her feel better. Or would it?

"Michelle…" he said softly, kneeling by her and patting her back. "You ARE strong. I saw you out there, and I never saw anyone battle like you did."

She looked at him, her eyes still teary. "I didn't do very well, did I?" she asked.

"No, you did great. I have to admit, your battle tactics are quite brutal and ruthless, but you could have won if David didn't toss you around like that," he comforted her, wrapping his arm around her.

She wiped away her own tears with her arm. "You…you really think that?"

The pig chuckled a bit. "Think it? Nah. I know it."

They both smiled at stood up. Michelle than gave him a hug. "Thanks, Wayne. You're a good friend."

He hugged her back and sighed. "Yeah…friend."

Once the hug was released, Wayne remembered what he came in for. "Oh! I just remembered, Zink found something that could be the cause of the natural disasters happening!" he exclaimed.

"Really? Then let's go! We need to know this crap!" Michelle yelled, running out the door.

Wayne followed, hoping that Zink wasn't mad at him for taking so long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Seventh Element

The gang gathered up at the meeting room to hear what Zink found. All of them where anxious to see who could have caused the horrible disasters.

"Alright guys, I have found something that has been hidden from our minds and the minds of the past guardians for so long…BEHOLD!" he yelled, placing the book at the middle of the table. The other guardians got closer to this book, trying to read it.

"Another element? That can't be possible…there are only six, right?" asked Aussie, brushing some of his long, purple hair out of his face.

"It seems there are seven…the seventh is an element that has been around since before the planets and the stars where created…the Element of Darkness," Zink said with a deep and thoughtful voice.

Michelle looked at the book for a bit. "Hold up…how could a darkness manipulator make a hurricane or a tsunami or all that crap?"

The red and black bobcat grabbed the book and flipped through a few pages, looking for something. "Ah! Right here…it says that 'The Guardian of the Black Diamond can manipulate every element, as long as the element is of darkness'."

The yellow wolf-dragon crossed her arms and humphed. "That's godmoddin'," she complained.

Zink rolled his eyes, about to put the book down.

"Wait…why is that guardian striking now? Couldn't of they done it earlier?" Wayne inquired, apparently using his head.

The bobcat once again looked into the book to find an answer. "Ah! It says that 'Darkness will only strike every five guardian generations'…doesn't say why, though."

Wayne shook his head. "Keep reading through it nice and slowly, so you can comprehend it all. We need to know more about this dark guardian."

The bobcat nodded and went back to his lounge chair immediately.

The rest separated, Michelle deciding to watch TV with Venus. Wayne, Aussie, and Sandra were sitting somewhere else, talking about that hidden element subject.

"I wonder who the Guardian of the Black Crystals is…" Aussie wondered, looking at the ceiling.

"Whoever has black and pink fur, I guess," said Sandra as she shrugged.

Wayne's eyes widened, suddenly remembering something. "I knew one girl with black and pink fur…"

The two others looked at him. "You did?" Sandra asked.

Wayne nodded. "Yeah…it was years ago…back in Elementary school," he explained as the scene went to a flashback.

The day was peaceful, just like any other day. A little, yellow pig with light-brown hair and brown eyes was playing on the school playground during recess.

He was holding on tight to the monkey bars, trying to swing from bar to bar.

"You're not gonna make it, Piggy," teased a black and pink hedgehog.

The hedgehog was wearing a dark pink dress and pink slippers. She had a pink pony-tail with black markings. Her eyes were also pink.

Even though her main fur color was black, she mostly seemed pink.

"I can so make it!" young Wayne yelled from the monkey bars, successfully swinging from one to another.

The female hedgehog put her fists on her hips. "You're too dumb to make it to the other side."

"No I'm not! You're just a meany, Merla," the little pig argued as he made it to the other side. "See?"

The hedgehog known as Merla laughed. "Think you're s great? How 'bout we fight?"

Wayne got down from the play set. "We can't do that, that's against the school rules."

"So?" Merla chuckled, "Breaking rules is fun! You should try it sometime, Wimpy."

"My name's not 'Wimpy'. It's Wayne," the pig fussed, crossing his arms.

"Well, you LOOK wimpy," the young hedgehog argued, pushing him.

A bit away from the argument, a little wolf-dragon was on her favorite part of the playground: the swing set.

She was swinging when her wolf ears picked up the verbal fight. She stopped and looked at Wayne and Merla…it looked like Wayne was losing by the way the hedgehog was pushing him.

Young Michelle growled and stomped toward Merla. "Hey, what's the big idea, pushin' around my buddy?!"

The hedgehog turned to the little wolf-dragon. "He's just a wimp…I decided to have some fun with him."

"That's not very nice, stop pushin' him!" Michelle steamed.

Merla smirked. "Alright…fine…I won't push him," she said, turning around and punching Wayne.

"HEY!" Michelle yelled, turning the hedgehog around and punching her nose.

Merla cried out and covered her nose with both hands. She then checked her hands…blood. She snarled. "How dare you!" She punched Michelle's stomach, sending the wolf-dragon to the ground.

Michelle's eyes turned red as she got up. "You wanna fight?! Then bring it!" she cried, taking a fighting stance.

Merla took a stance as well, the girls walking in a circle while facing each other. A crowd of little kids was beginning to form. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" they chanted, Michelle about to make the first strike.

The black and pink hedgehog punched her opponent first, slowing Michelle's attack. The wolf-dragon only grew angrier, which made dragon claws grow from her fingertips and spikes appear from her back to the end of her tail.

She struck forward, attempting to slash Merla with her razor sharp claws.

The hedgehog dodged, tripping Michelle…only to find that the wolf-dragon gruesomely sprouted wings and flew into the air before she hit the ground. Michelle snarled and looked down at Merla.

"Think you can beat me now?!" she asked, her voice a bit deeper and creepier, which scared the crowding students and Wayne. Merla, though, wasn't afraid at all. She jumped up and grabbed Michelle's ankles, then swung her toward the monkey bars.

The wolf-dragon hit the play set hard enough to knock her out. Merla started laughing and walked away. "You are such a wimp, like your little piggy friend," she commented as she walked off, the school bell ringing.

The crowd walked away as Wayne ran toward his friend, seeing her knocked out and back in her normal form. "Michelle…are you OK?" he asked.

No answer…he shook her. "Michelle! Come on, answer me!" he yelled. His attempts weren't working. He picked her up and ran her to the nurse's office.

Sandra the swan and Aussie the kangaroo just stared at Wayne, hearing this story.

"So…basically, Michelle saved you from Merla, even though she lost the battle?" Sandra asked.

Wayne nodded. "Yup…poor girl, though. After she regained consciousness, she remembered that she lost the battle and kicked herself about it. Ever since, she's been trying to get stronger…" he said, looking at the wolf-dragon at the other side of the room.

The others looked, watching her laughing at something stupid on Spongebob. Strangely, she was laughing like Patrick Star.

"Yup, she's getting stronger alright," Aussie chuckled.

Sandra shook her head. "Should we tell her that you remember that event…?"

"No," Wayne answered, shaking his head, "For the best, we should wait. I don't think it's a good idea that she recalls Merla."

"What if we have to battle her?" Aussie asked.

"What are the chances that Merla is the Guardian of the Black Crystal? Any kid out there could have black and pink fur," Wayne answered. _"I think…"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rivalry

It was a tough day for Michelle the Wolf-Dragon. Getting owned by her ex-boyfriend, then waking up hours later to find that there's another element out there; it really got her thinking.

She had enough time with the other guardians and wanted to go home, so she Thunder Transported to her home town and walked to her house. She sighed, feeling awful that she let that bugger defeat her.

She'd get him next time.

She then bumped into a brown capybara with a lot of spiky hair and a usual angry look on his face.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin', horns-for-brains!" he yelled, brushing himself off.

Michelle growled. _"Great…ANOTHER guy I hate,"_ she thought. "Maybe YOU should watch where YOU'RE goin', fuzz-ball!"

Brian the Capybara laughed. "'Fuzz-ball'? That all ya got?" he asked.

"Ha! I've got LOADS of names for you; I'm just not allowed to say them," Michelle stated, feeling triumphant.

Brian scowled and stomped off. But before he got two yards away from the wolf-dragon, he stopped, smirked, and turned around. "I heard you got your butt handed to ya by that David kid! Not so tough now, ain't ya?"

Michelle steamed. "Don't remind me, fuzz-tard. I had enough."

The capybara with too much hair on his head laughed. "So it DID happen! I knew you weren't tough enough to even scratch the guy."

It took mere milliseconds for Michelle to be from two yards away, to on top of Brian in a heap. "TAKE THAT BACK!" she yelled.

"Not a chance! You're a wimp and you won't admit it!"

Brian was then bit on the arm. It's so strange that Michelle would even consider biting something that she saw as filth, but maybe the taste of blood would edge that away.

"Ouch! Stop it! You're teeth are sharp! Get off of me!" he screamed, trying to stand up and shake the rabid-ish wolf-dragon off of his arm.

She was snarling, keeping her teeth in his flesh. She didn't like the taste of blood, but she wasn't going to let go until took back his comment. He kept screaming, though that would hardly get any attention in the sticks.

"Alright! Alright! I give in! I take it back! Just…let me go!" he yelled.

Satisfied, Michelle quit biting Brian, leaving him with bleeding teeth marks.

"I'll get you next time, half-breed! I will! I SWEAR ON IT!" he cried as he ran off, covering his wound with his hand.

Michelle crossed her arms and spit out her rival's blood, trying to look tough. She smirked, walking back toward her house. Sure, this wasn't a battle, but it was a sweet victory for her.

When she got home, she could smell something cooking inside. Her stomach growled, making her realize she didn't have lunch, due to getting beat up. She could smell the chicken and dumplings that her mom was cooking up. It made her smile, hoping that would get that icky blood taste out of her mouth.

After dinner, she sat at her bed and sighed. For some odd reason, everything was bothering her. What David did, what Brian said, the fact that she was single...she sighed.

She had only been a teenager for three years, and she hated it. She was being pressured. She had to look good, she had to have a boyfriend, and she had to have something more awesome than she already had…teenage life sucked.

Her phone than rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that is was Wayne. She smiled a bit and answered the phone.

"Howdy, Wayne," she answered.

"Hey…I was just calling to see if you were doing OK," the pig said, concerned.

Michelle was silent for a second. "Yeah, I'm good…a bit tired, but I'm good."

There was a bit of a silence, the two of them having nothing to say. Wayne cleared his throat. "Did you make it home safe?" he asked.

"Well, I ran into Brian, but I took care of him," Michelle answered him, chuckling.

The pig sighed. "Michelle, you need to stop getting into fights…you're gonna get yourself killed one day doing that." He gulped silently. He didn't want her to die…

"Relax, Pyro-Piggy. I'll be fine. I won't pick on someone that's too tough for me…David was just lucky."

The porker sighed once more. He didn't like David either…cheating on Michelle like that…made him sick. At least she was available again.

"Heheh…well, I'm glad you're OK. The last thing I want is for you to get badly hurt…"

The wolf-dragon chuckled. "Wayne, I'll be fine don't worry 'bout me…anyways, I'm tired. I need to get some rest…and get the taste of blood out of my mouth…" she muttered.

"What? Blood?! You bit Brian, did you?!" Wayne asked in a panic.

Michelle facepalmed. She could never keep her big mouth shut. "OK, fine, yes, I bit Brian's arm so he would leave me alone, and I didn't let go until he took back what he said and my mouth was full of blood, can I go now?"

"Fine…you can go…but seriously, try not to get into fights like that, alright?" the pig suggested.

"I won't. Good night, Wayne," she lied, hanging up the phone.

She just lay there, silent and thinking. _Brian said he'd get me back…ha! What could he possibly do to get me back? _she thought, grabbing a piece of paper and drawing herself biting Brian's arm. She chuckled to herself as she did this, thinking up of the oddest things that capybara could do to get her back.

_Hm…he could throw me in the lake…or feed me poison birthday cake…I won't deny, I'm gonna miss you when you're gone~ Hahaha. _Michelle sung in her head, remembering a certain song.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Darkness Strikes

The twilight was warm and beautiful, the skies just turning purple as the sun sank lower into the field. The grass was swaying in rhythm with the wind, some wildflowers danced along. On a hilltop, two figures were sitting together. They were apparently watching the sun set.

Wayne smiled, taking in the warm breeze then looking at the girl sitting next to him. Her crystal-blue eyes were set on the first star in the sky as it shone above them. Michelle then looked back at Wayne and giggled. The pig chuckled, loving to see the wolf-dragon smile.

He put his hand to her cheek, caressing it. Michelle blushed. She looked like she was going to look away, but she was lost in Wayne's light-brown eyes. They were inching closer…closer…closer…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Wayne's eyes opened with a start. Alas, he was now staring at the ceiling. He sighed, turning off his annoying alarm clock. He looked up at the ceiling again. _"And we were so close…so close together…" _he thought. The porker then looked at his clock. The green, digital numbers displayed the time 8:32.

He rubbed his eyes then got up, slowly walking up to his window and peeking past the curtains. It was dark out.

"_Strange…it's usually bright outside at 8:32. Especially in the summer," _he thought. The pig closely inspected the clouds. They were a dark purple, and lightning was streaming through the clouds. Oddly enough, the lightning seemed…black.

Wayne's face became serious. "Either Michelle is REALLY upset, or the Dark Guardian is at work again…" he said to himself. He quickly put on his pear-green shirt, and grabbed his phone, dialing (of course) Michelle's number. The phone rang for a bit before the wolf-dragon picked up the phone.

"_Uuuuuurrrrrrgggggh…_" Michelle groaned.

"Michelle, have you looked outside yet?" Wayne asked in a slight panic.

"_Uh-uh…_"

"Well then look!"

"_Uuuuhhhh…_" she groaned once more. Sounds from the phone told Wayne that she was getting out of bed. After a long pause, Wayne had to say something.

"…Well?" he inquired.

"_Uurgh…it's still dark out. Can me go back to sleepz nao?_" she asked, apparently plopping back into her bed.

Wayne facepalmed. "Michelle, look closer!"

Michelle got off the bed again and looked outside once more. "_…Is it just me, or is that black lightning…?_" she asked.

"It is black lightning! The Guardian of the Black Crystals is striking here!" the pig yelled.

"_Ay-ay-ay…I need to get dressed then._"

"Michelle, don't ha-!" there was then a short 'boop' coming from the phone, telling the poor porker that the wolf-dragon hung up. He sighed. He knew how Michelle was. After she's had her food, she'll be dying to battle. Wayne ran outside, then went the direction of where the wind was blowing. Logic told him that's where that pesky dark guardian was.

Michelle then Thunder Transported right next to Wayne. "Ready or not, HERE I COME!" she yelled.

"Where are the others?" the porker asked.

"Others? Oh, the other guardians! Yeah, yeah, I'll get them," the wolf-dragon said, getting out her phone and getting one of the guardians on speed-dial. The phone started ringing from the other end…

"_Hello?_" answered a familiar Australian accent.

"Aussie! We have an emergency; it looks like the Black Guardian is striking!" she exclaimed into the phone.

"_I know, we're on our way! And…don't you think it's a bit early?_"

"Yeah, that dadgummed Guardian of the Black Crystal could have chosen a time when I'm more awake," Michelle complained.

"_No, I mean…it's early in the story. I didn't think that guardian would strike until chapter 8 or something,_" Aussie told her.

There was a pause.

"…What the hell are you talkin' about?" she asked.

The kangaroo sighed. "_You know what? Never mind. Let's just kick some guardian butt._"

Michelle nodded. "10-4," she said as she hung up. "They're on their way."

Wayne nodded. "Good. We need all the help we can get."

While the guardians were out looking for the Guardian of the Black Crystal, Zink the bobcat was still at the headquarters, reading the book Wayne told him to read. His eyes got wider and wider, finding out something that he should have expected. He facepalmed.

"Of course! Why didn't I know this before?" he questioned himself. He closed the book and ran off, using the wind element to glide toward the chaos that was to ensue, to tell his fellow guardians of the news.

Why he didn't use a phone? Um…his died.

As Michelle and Wayne ran, they started to hear a rumbling sound. The wolf-dragon turned her head around and saw a large slab of earth coming toward them like an ocean wave. A big, green kangaroo with purple hair was riding the wave of dirt and rocks.

"Aussie!" Michelle exclaimed, watching him rumble right beside them.

Right behind the kangaroo, Venus the hamster was sitting the opposite direction of him. She was quickly fixing the trees that Aussie ran over as they were racing down the forest on the wave of earth. Her pink bow, which didn't really match her eye-patch, was threatening to fly off of her light-brown hair.

Sandra the swan was standing beside Aussie, giving Wayne and Michelle a thumb's up.

"Where's Zink?" Wayne asked loudly.

"He's still reading!" Venus shouted, trying to concentrate on the trees.

The porker sighed. "He should have figured something by now…" he grumbled, looking toward the ground for a few seconds.

The group soon reached a small clearing in the forest. Right above them was a black hedgehog with pink markings and a pink ponytail with black highlights laughing maniacally. "Fear the Dark, fear the Cold! For my Revenge will never grow old! Bwahahahaha!"

Michelle growled as she looked up at the hedgehog. She knew that figure. "Merla…" she snarled.

The black hedgehog paused and looked down. She then smirked. "Well, well, well. Do I see a few familiar faces?" she inquired rhetorically, floating downward with her arms crossed.

The yellow wolf-dragon bared her teeth, remembering her first battle loss. "I'm gonna KILL you, Mary-Sue!" she yelled. She almost jumped at Merla, but Wayne held her back.

The Dark Guardian laughed. "Do you think you could beat me? After all these years?" she laughed. "I'm much stronger than you. I've been training far longer than you have! And I've seen your latest battle. Didn't do so good, did you?" the Dark hedgehog taunted.

Michelle's eyes started to turn red. "That is NONE of your business!"

Merla laughed once more. "Oh, you poor soul. Can't even win against a mongoose with no powers other than the manipulation of women."

The wolf-dragon started to spark with electricity, making Wayne let go of her. "You will pay for all this…" she growled, showing Merla her teeth, which became sharper.

"Tsk, tsk. Holding a grudge, are we? How's about we settle this? One more battle, you and me," The hedgehog smirked, floating back up.

"Fine! I'll battle you! And I shall KILL YOU!" Michelle shouted, dragon wings gruesomely sprouting from her back. She flew upward, her hands sparking with lightning.

The girls stared at each other; one wanting to kill, the other wanting some sort of domination.

"Michelle, don't do this!" Wayne yelled from the ground. "She might kill you!"

The wolf-dragon paid no attention to the piggy as she charged at Merla.

The hedgehog easily dodged Michelle and shot a ball of Dark energy at her. But the Darkness was dodged, Michelle shooting lightning at her enemy.

Merla was hit, but she only grunted and shot Black Lightning at the wolf-dragon.

Michelle yelped as the Black Lightning tore threw her wings. She then clung on to a tree, and made what looked like a solid lightning bolt. She then threw it like Zeus at Merla.

It hit the hedgehog, causing her to smash into a tree. She growled then shot Black Fire from her hands. Michelle took a deep breath and shot fire from her mouth to counter-attack.

The Dark Guardian smirked. She knew that the Guardian of the Lightning Crystals couldn't breathe fire forever. Merla kept blasting fire as Michelle's died down.

The wolf-dragon stopped to breathe air-but it was too late. Merla's Black Fire had hit her, burning the tree slightly as well.

Wayne's eyes widened. "Michelle!" he cried out.

After the fire disappeared, the wolf-dragon's fur was slightly scorched, and she was trying hard to cling to the tree. Her wings had disappeared, along with her spikes and claws. Merla laughed.

"Not so tough now, aren't ya? Just another Guardian who can't fight for her own good," she told her opponent casually. "I guess it's for the best…that I must do away with you."

"NO!" Wayne yelled, shooting a large fireball at Merla.

The hedgehog dodged and laughed once more. "Oooo, piggy has a temper! ZAP!" She shocked the pig with Black Lightning, causing him to fall over.

As she began laughing again, she was zapped by a stream of lightning. 'GAH!" she cried out, slamming into a tree, making it fall over. She looked toward Michelle. The wolf-dragon had found her strength.

"Don't you DARE hurt my friends!" she shouted, more lightning in her hands.

Merla growled, but then felt the tree move a bit. She looked over to see Venus.

The hamster waved, and used the tree to fling Merla away. It indeed did so, but Merla was able to stop herself and come right back. "Fools! You shall all perish!" The Dark Guardian started to fling balls of Darkness at every single Guardian there.

Aussie almost squashed her with a rock, but she covered it in Darkness and threw it at him. She then summoned Dark Roots from the ground and attacked the other Guardians with them.

Wayne used a flamethrower-like trick to burn the roots. They recoiled as he kept shooting flames at them with his hands. But one snuck behind him and whacked his ankles, making him fall to the ground.

Sandra shot a stream of water at Merla and the hedgehog blocked it with a shield of air that looked like smog.

The Dark Guardian started to laugh maniacally. "You fools! You think you can defeat me? Ha! I'm the most powerful being among you! You could NEVER defeat me! Bwahahaha!" she shouted, becoming surrounded by a pulsating dark matter.

Everyone tried everything they could to attack it, but merely absorbed the power of the elements that hit it.

"Stupid Mary-Sue and her goddmoddin' powers…" Michelle grumbled, still hanging from the tree.

Merla was laughing maniacally as the shield of Darkness surrounded her.

"Guys, guys!" cried out a familiar voice. Zink had just reached them, still using his air abilities to hover over the group. "I found something! It was completely obvious…there's another eleme-!"

There was then a very bright light. Everyone looked up and saw a rather bright comet-like thing heading toward them. The Guardians moved away, except Merla, who was still going to attack, and Michelle, who was still hanging from the tree.

The light had crashed into the Dark Guardian's black shield and broke it apart. Once the "comet" hit the ground, Merla had hit the ground as well; a white wolf with long hair and wearing only a jacket was standing over her.

Michelle had fallen off the tree after impact. She hit the ground with a thud and possibly a broken bone. Hearing this, the mysterious white wolf turned toward her and came to her side.

"Hey…you alright?" he asked.

"Owwiiiee…" Michelle groaned, laying there.

The wolf turned around and saw that Merla had gone. He looked as if he was about to growl, but he just sighed and turned his attention back to the injured wolf-dragon.

The other Guardians came back and rushed toward Michelle. Wayne looked the most worried. He hated to see her injured like this again…

"Excuse me…" Venus tapped on the white wolf's back. He turned around to face her, his eyebrow raised.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Of course. I am the Guardian of the Bright Diamond…the Light Elemental."


End file.
